


It Only Encourages Them.

by SleepingReader



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discworld/Narnia Crossover, Gen, Granny Is Done With This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: From a prompt by Tumblr User Fanficisalegitimatefieldofstudy, who said:"A thought struck me about how amusing it would be to have Aslan meet Granny what with her policy of "I don't believe in gods, it only encourages them"





	

Ruddy old well, she thought, as she tugged at the frog that got stuck in her hemline. Right. Hat, dress, hatpins, boots. Everything was there, but wet. What a time to fall in the well while there was so much work to do. Young Selebraty Dickins was well on her way to giving birth, there were the toenails of old Cricket McArthur to battle, along with some of his pain. And of course the only “wizard” around had caught a bad case of planets, and that’s when wizards come to the women for help. So falling into a well and coming up again in another land was exactly not how she wanted this day to go. And to make all matters worse, she was standing in front of a giant big cat, even bigger than one of Nanny Ogg’s Greebo’s bastard children. A lion, she remembered. Magrat probably told her at one point. Only a lion would have to have mane to state his superiority over the lionesses. Arrogant bastards, if you asked her. 

Then, to make matters even more worse, the lion talked. Welcoming her to the land of Hernia or something like that. She interrupted it, just to check if this land wasn’t Faery. “Can’t be having with Faery anymore,” she explained. No, the lion said, this was not Faery. Narnia was something quite different from where she came from, with Old Magic and other gods. 

“Don’t see any gods around, if you ask me” she said. The lion seemed to draw itself up. She understood. If there was something of a god in Hernia, or Narnia or whatever the ruddy name was, the lion was that. Granny Weatherwax found herself annoyingly surprised at the lion-god. It was a first for a god to show himself. The ones on the Disc usually preferred to work through a well-aimed bolt of lightning. But she thought she preferred the ones on the Disc, because Seeing is Believing, and she couldn’t be having believing in gods, because it only encouraged them. Gods to her were like the milkman. After all, you don’t have to believe in the milkman, but there will still be milk every day.*

 

When the lion started talking about Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, and about a war that was Going To Happen, Granny came to a conclusion: “Well, bugger all this for a lark” she muttered. 

Turning her back, she hitched up her skirts to a good well-jumping position, and went home. After all, there was work to do. 

 

*If the milkman believes in himself, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments? Questions? Leave me a note!


End file.
